Un incendie révélateur
by Angel Evil 512
Summary: Et si un nouvel incendie se déclarait a la mairie ? Emma et Régina se sont rapproches et sont des "amies" enfin ça c'est ce qu'elles font croire a tout le monde.


**_Régina_**.

Ma porte s'ouvre brusquement laissant voir une Emma complètement épuisée ou bien lasse difficile à dire, je suis quelque peu surprise de son arrivée soudaine et fracassante mais je ne le montre pas. Je suppose que remplir des rapports doit être ennuyant lorsque l'été est bel et bien installé. Sans attendre que je lui donne mon autorisation pour s'asseoir elle pose ses dossiers sur mon bureau et se laisse tomber sur une chaise.

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous Shérif Swan ? Je demande sans relever la tête de mon dossier actuel.

\- Oh je t'en pris Regina, pas de Miss Swan ou de Shérif ! Je suis venue a titre personnelle et j'en ai profiter pour te ramener ces dossier. Elle dit en levant les yeux. »

Je retiens avec peine un sourire lorsque je la vois faire cette mimique qu'elle m'a copier sans le vouloir. Je relève la tête, pose mon stylo et ôte mes lunettes avant de prendre la paroles.

« - Alors que puis-je faire pour toi Emma ?

Je sais que normalement cette semaine Henry est avec moi mais mon père a pris ses congés et vue que c'est les vacances pour lui se soir, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de le prendre plus tôt ? Elle demande en connaissant déjà la réponse. »

Je m'apprête a répondre lorsqu'une explosion secoue le bâtiment nous faisant basculer au sol... je regarde en direction d'Emma et je la vois légèrement sonnée après que sa tête ai heurté la chaise voisine. Nous nous relevons avec peine et je jette un œil par la fenêtre, la rue semble calme alors le problème doit forcément venir de la salle de conférences où sont effectués des travaux. Décidée à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, j'ouvre la porte de mon bureau et presque aussitôt la pièce se remplit de fumée, je plaque ma manche sur ma bouche pour essayer de conserver le plus possible d'oxygène et avance lentement suivit par Emma. A peine arrivé a l'escalier que je comprends qu'on va avoir du mal a sortir, en effet celui-ci est ravagé par les flammes.

«_ Sérieusement pas encore ! Je souffle avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux.

\- Il faut sortir d'ici et vite ! Ça va devenir bientôt dangereux ! Dit Emma derrière moi. »

J'accepte d'un signe de tête et commence a descendre l'escalier en faisant attention au flamme, soudain j'entends un craquement plutôt sinistre, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive que je me retrouve a dévaler l'escalier après avoir entendu Emma crier mon prénom. Je me relève péniblement une immense douleur dans la jambe ainsi que dans le bras et la lèvre légèrement douloureuse. Je cherche Emma du regard mais je ne la vois pas, je remarque par la même occasion qu'il manque une partie du plafond qui s'est écroulé sur les escaliers...

 _Oh mon dieu !_

Je remonte tant bien que mal les marches et enlève les débris présent sur Emma. Elle est inconsciente et semble blesser... logiquement dans ce genre de cas, il est déconseillé de bouger la victime sous peine d'aggraver certaines blessures internes mais quitte a choisir, je préfère qu'elle soit blesser plutôt que morte.

Je m'accroupis et j'arrive je ne sais trop comment a faire glisser la sauveuse sur mon dos, je me remet doucement debout mais lorsque je prends appuie sur ma jambe gauche je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cris de douleur, en sentant mon muscle se déchirer d'avantage.. Malgré ça, j'avance un pas après l'autre, il est de plus en plus dure de respirer et lorsque j'arrive enfin a quelque mètres de la porte d'entrée de la mairie qui a volé en éclat, je reprends espoir. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne si prêt du but.

Lorsque je parviens a sortir avec Emma sur le dos, je peux apercevoir Henry et les Charmant inquiets qui regarde vers la mairie où les secours essayent déjà de maîtriser l'incendie. J'avance encore de quelque pas et je m'effondre au sol incapable de soutenir nos deux poids plus longtemps. Je fais tout de même attention a ne pas blesser d'avantage Emma sous les hoquets de stupeur émient par des passant qui non rien de mieux a faire que de profiter du spectacle.

C'est vrai, un incendie a la mairie n'arrive pas tous les jours et c'est encore plus rare de voir La Méchante Reine sauvée la Sauveuse qui est inconsciente. Ils n'ont pas a être surpris aussi fou que sa puisse paraître, je n'ai jamais détester Emma Swan. J'essayais juste de ne pas l'aimer, j'ai compris lorsque le spectre foncé sur moi et qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi, que mes sentiments dépassent de loin la peur et la haine que j'éprouve pour la blonde à l'immonde veste en cuir rouge. C'est pour ça, en parti, que j'ai essayer de garder le portail du puits ouvert le plus longtemps possible. Alors ça va de soit que pour rien au monde, je la laisserais mourir. Elle ne m'a pas abandonné la première fois alors pourquoi j'aurais fais le contraire alors qu'encore une fois elle a voulu me protéger, je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai dévaler l'escalier, elle m'a pousser pour me sauver au péril de sa propre vie.

Je n'ai pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi et je m'en fiche... Un secouriste arrive à mes côtés et me pose des questions mais tout ce que je réponds c'est de s'occuper d'Emma.

« - On s'occupe du shérif mais on doit s'occuper de vous Madame le Maire. »

Je ne réponds toujours pas, allongée là sur le sol, la vue trouble, je ne pense qu'aux nombreuses aventures que nous avons vécu et qui ont fait que je suis tombée amoureuse de la sauveuse.

Si de cet incendie elle garde des séquelles, qu'elles soient temporaire ou autre je resterais avec elle car elle m'a toujours défendu contre les habitant de Storybrooke et je me jure a moi-même que celui qui est responsable de cette explosion paiera. Sentant la fatigue m'envahir petit a petit, je tourne la tête vers Emma et mon cœur autrefois brisé se serre a cette vision. Le shérif est entourée par des secouristes, un appareil respiratoire recouvrant une parti de son visage et son chemisier ouvert pour permettre au secouristes de lui faire un massage cardiaque. J'essaye de bouger la main mais quelque chose m'en empêche... J'ai la vague impression que mon corps est constitué de coton bon marché. Sans doute l'effet de la perfusion qui est planté dans mon bras depuis quelque minutes.

Je tousse ayant la désagréable sensation que ma gorge est rempli de terre et je me retrouve presque aussitôt avec un masque a oxygène également. Je sais que c'est par simple précaution mais c'est étrange d'avoir cet chose sur le visage c'est encore plus étrange de voir tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi mais de ne pas pouvoir interagir avec le monde extérieur. Je décide finalement d'abandonner ma lutte inconsciente pour rester éveillé lorsque je sens mon corps être mis sur un surface dure puis soulevé de terre, ayant pour dernière vision le soulagement visible sur le visage d'un des pompiers encore autour d'Emma. C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle, elle est en vie. Je peux me reposer alors...

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveaux les yeux, je reconnais a l'odeur mais aussi au mur d'une blancheur effrayante, l'hôpital de Storybrooke. Les images de l'incendie me reviennent en mémoire et je tente de me lever mais un éclair de douleur me traverse l'épaule même si c'est supportable je grimace légèrement. Je pousse un soupire et me rallonge correctement alors que la porte de « ma chambre » s'ouvre sur Henry qui se jette dans mes bras lorsqu'il me voit réveiller.

« - Maman ! Tu es réveillée ! Est ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelques part ? Tu veux que j'appelle Whale ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il demande en me relâchant.

\- Henry, calme toi, s'il te plait ! Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Comment va Emma ? Je demande en ignorant toutes ses autres questions. »

Je le vois passer une main dans ses cheveux, signes de nervosité qu'il a hérité d'Emma. Ce simple geste laisse libre recours à mon angoisse et divers scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres me traversent l'esprit... Et si elle ne s'en été pas sorti ? Et si malgré mes efforts, elle n'avait pas survécu ? Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver la mère d'Henry.

«- Avant... Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne tenteras rien de stupide tant que Whale ne t'a pas examiner. Annonce le petit brun les sourcils froncés.

\- Je te promets Henry.

\- Tu es resté deux jours inconsciente et ton épaule a été cassé dans ta chute, tu as été ouverte sur la cuisse et porté Ma' n'a pas arranger ces deux blessures, il te faudra du temps pour te remettre. Quand à Emma... Physiquement à l'extérieur elle n'a aucune blessure mais sa tête a été sérieusement touchés ainsi que son dos... Elle est dans le coma d'après les médecins... »

Dans le coma... Emma est dans le coma... D'un côté, je suis soulagé car elle est toujours en vie mais d'un autre je me sens coupable... Peut-être que si j'avais été plus rapide, elle... ses blessures seraient moins grave. Je passe ma main valide sur mon visage et demande a Henry d'aller chercher Whale. Je n'ai pas envie de rester là, je veux juste voir si elle va bien, retourner dans mon manoir et dormir en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par l'arrivée du docteur Whale. Il vérifie mon épaule puis ma cuisse et enfin il prend la parole.

« - Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance votre majesté. Votre épaule doit rester immobiliser une vingtaine de jours et pour votre cuisse la guérison devrait être plus longue car le muscle à été touché.

\- Quand pourrais-je sortir ? Je demande n'ayant quasiment rien écouter.

\- Demain si tout se passe bien. Réponds Whale en faisant demi tour.

\- Puis-je aller voir Miss Swan ?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. J'envoie une infirmière pour vous y conduire. »

Il sors de la chambre et j'en profite pour me relever en faisant attention. J'ai un énorme bandage autour de la cuisse qui descends jusqu'à mon genou et mon épaule est immobilisé. De ma main valide, je tente de changer magiquement ma tenue malheureusement je n'obtiens pas le résultat attendu. A la place du pantalon tailleurs que je souhaitais, je me retrouve vêtus d'un bas de jogging et d'un debardeur ainsi que d'une paire de basket. Bien sûre, j'aurais du me douter que mes blessures affecteraient ma magie, l'affaiblissant considérablement.

Je sors de ma chambre en boitillant, sans attendre l'infirmière, et je me dirige vers l'accueil espérant ainsi pouvoir obtenir le numéro de la chambre d'Emma.

« - Regina ? Que fais-tu dans le couloir ? Tu devrais être dans ta chambre. m'interpelle une voix dans mon dos. »

Je me retourne pour face a Snow qui se tient sur le chambranle d'une porte ouverte. Elle me regarde surprise et j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce derrière elle. J'aperçois seulement un bout de lit et je peux entendre un son régulier.

« - Est ce que c'est la chambre d'Emma ? je demande sans prêter attention a ses questions.

\- Oui. Entre si tu t'en pense capable. »

Elle s'éloigne légèrement pour me laisser passer et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, je passe le seuil de la porte. Je vois David se lever de la chaise a côté du lit d'Emma puis il vient me prendre dans ses bras en me chuchotant un merci. Je me raidis légèrement et fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me remercie alors que c'est elle qui m'a sauvé en me poussant, moi j'ai fait ce que toute personne normal aurait fait, je l'ai sorti de là. Résultat elle est dans le coma et on ne sais pas dans combien de temps, elle se réveillera.

Je m'assis sur la chaise que Charmant a libérer quelque seconde plutôt et j'observe Emma. Il est vrai que physiquement elle n' a presque aucun dégât si ce n'est cette plaie sur son front et les quelques hématome sur son visage et ses bras. Henry ma dit que son dos avait été fortement touché lui aussi... j'espère qu'elle ne va pas en rester paralysée.

Oubliant la présence de ses parent je me penche et saisis sa main de la mienne encore valide, on dirait qu'elle dort et ne semble pas souffrir. Whale a dit que j'en avais une vingtaine de jours pour mon épaule mais n'a pas préciser combien de temps ma cuisse mettrait a guérir surtout que pour le moment, les calmant diminuent la douleur qui est quand même vive.

« - Elle va se réveiller rapidement, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Je demande en me replaçant correctement.

\- Emma est une battante, elle va se réveiller. me rassure Snow avant de quitter la pièce après avoir embrasser sa fille sur le front. »

J'entends vaguement la porte se fermer mais n'y prête pas attention, je reste là sur cette chaise le regard dans le vide. Seuls les bip incessant de la machine et la respiration régulière d'Emma me parviennent... Ces sons me rassure autant qu'ils me font peur car ils ne font que rendre la réalité plus vrai...

« - Pourquoi m'as-tu poussée Emma ? Regarde toi.. À jouer la sauveuse constamment tu te retrouve dans le coma... À ton réveil, j'espère qu'on pourra parler sérieusement de quelque chose que j'ai sur le cœur depuis longtemps et que rien ne changera entre nous... »

Je pose ma tête sur son lit et ferme les yeux, les anti douleurs font encore effet et j'ai l'impression que mes paupières pèsent une tonne, la fatigue me frappe alors que quelque seconde plus tôt, j'étais en forme... Enfin façons de parler...

Sans lâcher la main de la blonde, je soupire et sens une larme solitaire couler sur ma joue puis lentement ma respiration devient plus profonde tandis que je sens le monde autour de moi disparaitre peu à peu finalement le sommeil me rattrape et je sombre dans un sommeil agité.

 ** _Pdv Snow._**

David et moi sommes sorti pour laisser quelques minute d'intimité a Régina et Emma.

Lorsque je l'ai aperçu dans le couloir, je n'ai pas résister et je l'ai appelé, elle s'est retournée vers moi et j'ai remarqué que ses yeux n'avait pas cette petit lueur que la présence d'Emma réveille habituellement, au contraire son regard était ternis par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité, je n'avais pas vu Regina exprimé autant de sentiment depuis la mort de Daniel et je pense savoir pourquoi. Si jamais j'ai raison alors je n'ai rien a dire et j'avoue que je serai heureuse que Régina fasse de nouveau parti de la famille même si pour ma part elle ne l'a jamais quitter.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minute nous décidons de retourner auprès de notre fille, j'espère pouvoir discuter avec Régina de cet incendie cependant j'ai la surprise de la trouver endormie dans une position qui doit être inconfortable pour elle. David derrière moi se stoppe et regarde aussi Regina qui tient la main de notre fille. Celle de la brune brille d'une légère lumière violette.

« - Elle soigne Emma sans le savoir... Murmure David pour éviter de réveiller la brune. »

En effet, les hématomes présents sur le visage d'Emma, disparaissent petit a petit devant nous. J'observe rapidement Regina dont le visage est marqué par la douleur... Elle ne se rends pas compte de ce qu'elle fait et avec ses blessures cela doit lui faire mal. Je m'approche d'elle lorsque je remarque que sa respiration est beaucoup trop lente. Par précaution je pose deux doigt sur son cou et constate avec stupeur que son pouls est fuyant. Je me tourne vers David et lui hurle d'appeler Whale.

Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide a Emma et constate qu'une de ses mains bouge légèrement, elle ouvre les yeux brusquement en hurlant le prénom de Régina.

 ** _Fin pdv Snow_**

 _La pièce est sombre... Mon corps semble peser une tonne, je sais que je suis allongée sur quelque chose de dur, sans doute une table, je peux entendre une sorte de grésillement a mes côtés... J'entends aussi le bruit d'une respiration. Curieuse je tourne la tête vers la source du bruit et j'aperçois une personne de dos... La pénombre m'empêche de discerner totalement la personne. Soudainement celle-ci s'approche de moi et je fais face a Emma... Elle me regarde avec de la haine et la moitié de son visage est défiguré par une immense brûlure._

 _J'essaye de bouger mais je n'y parviens pas mon corps ne me répondant pas. Emma rigole avant de prendre quelque chose derrière elle._

 _« - C'est de ta faute Régina. »_

 _Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais ses mots me frappent en plein cœur... Elle a raison... J'aurais du être plus rapide. Je ne réponds pas et cela semble l'énerver car elle ressert les sangles qui me retiennent et sienne n'avais pas remarquer jusque là._

 _« - Elle a raison tout est de ta faute ! »_

 _Cette voix est masculine... Je n'ai pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir a qui elle appartient... Daniel... Je sens mon cœur se compresser d'avantage lorsque je vois ma mère apparaître derrière Emma et Daniel. Tous les trois me regardent avec dégoût ou haine._

 _« - Tu n'es pas digne du titre de Reine. tu me déçois Regina. »_

 _Les propos venimeux de ma mère ne me font rien... Mon regard reste fixer sur les deux personne que j'ai aimée... Dans leurs yeux, il y a tellement de déception et de haine... Ces émotions sont justifiées car par ma faute Daniel est mort et Emma a été blessée... Des larmes coulent sur mes joues tandis que le décor change subitement. Les deux fantômes de mon passées et Emma disparaissent et la pièce sombre est remplacé par une clairière lumineuse. Je sens quelqu'un me toucher le bras, je me retourne rapidement pour faire face a une autres version d'Emma... Celle ci sourit et me regarde avec un regard que je ne saurais décrire mais une chose est sûre je ne vois rien de négatif dans ses deux prunelles émeraudes. Elle essaye de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me recule par réflexe.._

 _« - Régina, tu n'as pas a me craindre. »_

 _Elle a raison mais je n'arrête pas de rejouer la scène précédente... Si Emma a été blessée c'est a cause de moi._

 _« - Regina. Tu n'y es pour rien. Proteste Emma comme si elle m'avait entendu._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Est ce que tu aurais pu prévoir qu'une vieille canalisation explose et déclenche un incendie a la mairie ?_

 _\- Non... Je réponds d'une petite voix. »_

 _Mon ton m'étonne moi même, je n'ai jamais laisser paraître mes faiblesses pourtant je n'arrive pas a dissimuler mon ressenti a Emma... Comme toujours, elle arrive toujours a me comprendre et deviner lorsque je mens..._

 _« - Est ce que tu savais que le plafond n'allais pas résister et s'effondrer ?_

 _\- Non..._

 _\- Est ce que tu aurais pu prévoir que je te pousse ? Elle demande une fois de plus_

 _\- Oui ! j'aurais pu car tu me sauves tout le temps Emma ! Tu mets constamment ta vie en danger pour moi ! Alors, oui j'aurais du le prévoir..._

 _\- Un vrai tête de mule ! Regina, tu n'es pas responsables de mes choix... En te poussant, je n'ai pensé qu'a toi ! Je voulais juste que tu ne sois pas blesser et pourtant regarde toi, une épaule brisé et un muscle abîmé..._

 _\- Et alors ce n'est rien comparé a toi... Tu es dans le coma Emma et les médecins ignore quand tu te reveilleras ... Henry a besoin de toi autant que moi ! Alors non je ne cesserai pas de culpabiliser avant que tu ne sois complètement rétabli et auprès de nous ! »_

 _Ses yeux brille soudainement d'une lueur familière mais je n'y prêtes pas attention._

 _« - Nous ? Elle questionne avec un sourire en coin._

 _\- Je... Enfin je voulais dire Henry... »_

 _Je détourne les yeux me rendant compte de mes paroles et souffle pour me donner du courage... Non je ne peux reculer maintenant._

 _« - En fait non ! J'ai dis exactement ce que je pense... Oui, nous, tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie. Toi et ton horrible veste rouge avaient tous chambouler dans ma tête et mon cœur... Si tu ne te réveillais pas je n'aurais peut-être plus la force d'aimer a nouveaux car j'aurais la preuve qu'aimer est une faiblesse._

 _\- Ce n'est pas a moi de me réveiller Régina mais a toi. Je vais bien grâce a toi. »_

 _Je ne comprends ce qu'elle veut dire mais je n'ai pas le temps de demander ce qu'il veut dire par là, qu'elle disparaît. Dans les minutes qui suivent, j'ai l'impression de recevoir une immense décharge dans la poitrine, le paysage se brise et je ferme les yeux alors que je tombe dans le noir..._

J'ouvre les yeux en prenant une grande respiration et je rencontre le visage inquiet de plusieurs médecins dont Whale qui essuye discrètement une goutte de sueur sur son front... J'ai l'impression d'être vidée de mon énergie, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'étais entrain de veiller sur Emma et j'ai du m'endormir alors pourquoi je me retrouve dans ma chambre de nouveaux brancher a toutes ces machines ?

Frankenstein m'examine pendant quelque minute avant de dire que je suis stable puis il sort de ma chambre, je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps que ma porte s'ouvre brusquement sur une Emma complètement rétablie et morte d'inquiétude. Elle s'approche de moi et me gifle avant de me prendre dans ses bras...

« - Mon dieu Regina, ne refait plus jamais ça ! Elle marmonne la tête dans mon cou alors que je pose une main sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je demande complètement perdu.

\- Tu as littéralement vidé tes dernières forces pour me réveiller ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris d'utiliser ta magie alors que tu es blessée ?! Elle demande en brisant notre étreinte

\- Mais... Je n'ai rien fais... »

Je ne comprends rien, normalement il est impossible d'utiliser la magie durant le sommeil, alors comment j'ai pu soigner Emma en dormant ? C'est incompréhensible.

« - Tu étais dans mon rêve, Regina. Tu as soignée mes blessures et tu m'as supplié de me réveiller. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je l'ai senti ici. (Elle dit en pointant son cœur :) Tu ne peux pas nier Régina qu'il y a toujours un lien entre nous, nos magie s'unissent depuis le retour de celle ci a Storybrooke, nous sommes toujours a nous sauver la vie mutuellement. »

Je pensais qu'elle allait continuer mais elle ne dit plus rien. J'allais prendre la parole lorsqu'elle me coupe dans mon élan.

« - Attends, j'ai quelque chose a te dire. Depuis le premier jour, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser a toi et même si j'avais l'air de te détesté au début, sa n'a jamais été le cas. Au contraire, je t'aime... Et je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit dans la clairière par manque de temps. »

J'hausse les sourcils surprise alors ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve... Je me suis vraiment déclarer a Emma dans cette clairière et c'était bien ma blonde, pas une invention... Je souris et attire Emma jusqu'à moi avant de l'embrasser passionnément, baiser qu'elle me rends presque immédiatement... Je la sens sourire durant notre échange et lorsque nous nous séparons, aucune de nous deux ne parle, je me décale et elle viens s'allonger a mes côtés alors que la fatigue me frappe de nouveaux. Je ferme petit a petit les yeux tandis que les bras d'Emma se referme autour de ma taille, je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine et écoute le battement régulière de son cœur.

Juste avant de m'endormir, j'ai le temps de sentir Emma m'embrasser la tempe avec douceur de peur de me réveiller sans doute.. Et j'ai également senti la nappe de magie pure qui s'est échappé de ce simple geste.


End file.
